Kingdom Hearts The World Ends With You
by Sora4441
Summary: The heartless mess up Sora's and Neku's worlds. Sora is thrust into the reaper's game and Neku has to save all of the worlds from heartless.
1. Chapter 1

Sora opened his eyes and got up from the ground slowly. _Where am I? _he thought to himself. He held a black pin in his hands with the image of a white skull on it. He flipped it in the air and voices poured into his head.

_Oh, no! I'm going to be late, one more time and I'm fired…! Oh, whatever._

_Mmm, that new restraint that opened up smells great!_

_The new 777 album is out now, I'm so excited!_

_Did I drop my keys? Oh, that's just great! How am I supposed to get into my car now?_

_This new style is really working for me, I feel so attractive._

His eyes opened wide. "Am I hearing people's thoughts?" he asked to himself. "Maybe it has a connection to this pin." Then he heard a "beep" sound come from his pocket. He reached inside and found a black phone with a silver crown shape on the front of it. "Was that there before?" he said puzzled. He opened the phone and found a text message sent to him. "Reach 104. You have 60 minutes. Fail, and face erasure. –The Reapers"

"Spam I guess. I'll just delete it… Huh? It's still there… "Oww! My hand!" Numbers appeared on the palm of Sora's hand. The numbers seemed to be a countdown to something. Just then weird symbols appeared in front of him and attacked him. They looked like frogs. Sora had faced scarier monsters before so he didn't think it would be hard to get rid of them. The problem was when he needed his keyblade to appear, it didn't. He ran away as fast as he could, passing the large crowds of people.

XXX

Neku fell deeper and deeper into an ocean. Until his feet finally touched the ground. He looked around and birds flew from the ground, revealing a stain glass-like floor showing the picture of a boy holding a giant key, and the face of a girl, another boy, a duck, and someone else that looked really goofy. Then Shadowy creatures rose from the floor.

Just then the giant key that he had seen in the image on the floor appeared in his hands. The word _keyblade_ floated through his mind. The dark creatures jumped towards him. Neku swung the large key at them and they disappeared. He ran up different stair cases until he found a door…


	2. Chapter 2

Sora came to a stop when he reached a statue that looked like a dog. "I think I'm safe here." he said. Then a reddish-brownish haired girl ran up to him. "Please make a pact with me, or the noise will get both of us!" said the girl. "Um, okay." Agreed Sora, even though he had no idea what a pact was. Sora and the girl held hands and closed their eyes.

"Where are we, and what's a pact, and what did you mean that the noise will get us?" asked Sora. We are in Shibuya, Tokyo. Sora's eyes opened up wide. "We are in Japan?" asked Sora with surprise in his voice. "Yup." answered the girl. "A pact means that we won't be attacked by noise unless we want to battle with them, and noise are those animal-like symbols that you see." she explained. "I'm Kairi, what's your name?" "I'm Sora." he answered. "Nice to meet you, Sora." said Kairi. They smiled at each other.

XXX

Neku woke up, sitting down in an alley. A yellow dog was licking his face. "Ugh, get away, you mutt!" Yelled Neku. The dog whimpered and walked away slowly, looking back every few steps. "That's right, just leave." said Neku with his arms crossed. Finally when the dog was out of his sight he walked out of the alley. Then the dark creatures appeared everywhere. The large key appeared in his hands again. He used it to fight them. When there was no sight of them anymore he walked into a building that seemed to be a shop. A man with yellow hair was standing behind the cash register. "Welcome." said the man. "Hey, mister." Neku said. "The name's Cid." said the yellow haired man. "Whatever." Mumbled Neku.

"Have you seen my friends? Their names are Shiki, Beat, and Rhyme.

"No. I haven't, sorry."

Neku sighed

"What is this place?"

"This is Traverse Town."

"Traverse Town?"

"Yeah, this is the place that people go to when they have lost their homes."

"Lost their homes…" Neku repeated.

"_What's that?" _Neku remembered Shiki saying.

"_Huh?" _said Beat.

The sky was turning black and shadowy creatures appeared and attacked.

"_Rhyme!" _yelled Beat throwing his arms around his little sister and picking her up to protect her.

The shadowy creatures lunged towards Neku and a large key appeared in his hands he tried to fight them all off.

Then a huge tornado lifted him away…

"_Neku!" _he remembered Shiki screaming. Itwas the last word that he remembered hearing.

"Are you alright, kid?" asked Cid. "Yeah." answered Neku, leaving the store.

XXX

Sora felt something in his pocket and pulled it out. They were pins. "Oh! You have pins too. I'm not able to use them, we should see if _you_ can. "Use them?" Sora asked. "Yeah, each one has its own special ability. There are some noise, let's try out you pins. They got into a battle with the noise but Sora didn't see Kairi anymore though. "Kairi… Kairi!" he yelled. Then the frog symbols attacked. Sora closed his eyes still holding onto a pin with the image of a flame on it. Fire appeared and burned the frog to death. Sora opened his eyes. Then another frog came out and wrapped its long tongue around his arm. Sora gasped. Then he took out another pin with the image of a slash on it and used it to cut the frog's tongue in half. Blood fell from the frog's tongue as it fell to the ground. He tried all the rest of the pins that he had, all of them working for him.

When they were all gone Kairi appeared again. "Kairi!" Sora said. "Sora!" said Kairi. "Where did you go?" asked Sora. "Where did _you_ go?" asked Kairi. "When you battle the noise, you are separated." answered a man in a gray hooded jacket and a red bandanna around his mouth. Then he walked away. "That was strange." said Kairi. "Yeah." agreed Sora. So were you able to use the pins?" she asked. Sora nodded. "Great!" said Kiari. Sora noticed that she had a stuffed animal that looked like black cat in her arms… or a pig. "What's that?" he asked. "Oh, this? I was just holding it when I woke up. It isn't mine though." she answered. "I use it to fight the noise."

"We better get started on the mission." said Kairi. Sora nodded. It says we have to get to 104… It must mean the building with the 104 on it. I think it's a shopping area. "Let's go." said Sora. They ran to the 104 building. "We made it!" said Sora when they reached their destination. The timer on their hands went away. "That was easy; we still had so much time left." Another man in a black hooded jacket and a bandanna around his mouth came out. "It won't always be that easy." He warned.

XXX

Neku heard his phone ring. "Hello?" he said. "Hey, it's Mr. H."

"Oh, Hey."

"Listen, you're in Traverse Town, right?"

"Yeah." _How did he know that?_ thought Neku.

"Well, you should soon find someone named Donald and someone named Goofy, go with them, okay?"

"Uh, okay."

"Good, they are looking for you. Bye."

"Bye."

_Donald and Goofy. I guess I should look around for them too so I can get all of this crap over with… thought Neku._

He walked to the next district and looked around. He walked around until he came to a place with a gold colored water fountain with two dogs on it. He heard screams and looked up. Two animals fell on top of him. "Ugh! What's your problem?" Neku shouted. "Golly, I'm sorry." said the one with buck teeth and a goofy smile on his face. "What's _your_ problem?" said the other one that seemed to be a duck. "Have you happened to see anyone named Neku around here." asked the goofy-looking one. "Well actually, I'm Neku." Neku said. "Then we have to take you somewhere." said the duck. "I know." said Neku. "By the way, I'm Donald." said the duck. "And I'm Goofy." said the other one.

"Donald, Goofy have you seen my friends Shiki, Beat, and Rhyme?" Donald and Goofy thought for a minute "Nope." said Donald. "I don't think so." said Goofy. There was short silence. "We'll take our gummi ship." said Donald. "Gummi ship?" asked Neku. "Yeah, it's a ship made out of gummi blocks." explained Goofy. Once they got to the gummi ship Donald and Goofy introduced Neku to two chipmunks named Chip and Dale. Neku relaxed in the back of ship while Donald steered it. Neku turned the music up on his headphones.

When one of the songs ended Neku could hear someone screaming at him. "Neku, Neku, are you even listening to me?" asked Donald. Neku looked up. "Huh?" he said. Donald rolled his eyes. "We're here." Said Goofy. They stepped out of the gummi ship. "Where are we and are we doing here?" asked Neku. "This is Disney Castel and we are here to see King Mickey. explained Donald. "Your friend, Mr. Hanekoma is here too."_Mr. H is here too? He will tell me what's happening. _thought Neku.

"This way." directed Donald. The three of them walked up to King Mickey. Donald and Goofy bowed, while Neku just stood there. Donald gave him an angry look. _Oops,_ _I guess I should have bowed. _Neku thought to himself. Mr. Hanekoma stood by King Mickey. "So you are Neku Sakuraba." said the king. Neku nodded. "Do you know what a keybladeis?" asked King Mickey. Neku remembered when he used the large key to fight off the black creatures. "Keyblade…" repeated Neku. "It sounds familiar." he said. "Do you have it?" King Mickey asked. The key appeared in Neku's hands once again. "Then you must defeat the heartless." said King Mickey. "Heartless?" asked Neku. "Yes, they are dark creatures that steal people's hearts." answered the King.

"You will have to travel to different worlds and get rid of them all." he continued. "What? What is this, why do _I_ have to get rid of the heartless? What if I don't want to? What if I say no?" said Neku. "Well… Then your world will be taken over by heartless too…" explained the King. "Will you please do this, for the sake of our world… and yours?" King Mickey asked. "I… will." said Neku. "Once again the world ends with you, Neku." said Mr. H.

XXX

Sora and Kairi woke up. "What happened? It's morning. Did we fall asleep?" asked Kairi. "It wasn't even night time… I'm hungry." said Sora. Kairi giggled. "Well there is a restaurant over there, why don't we eat there." she suggested. The shop was called Ramen Don. "Irasshai!" said the Chinese noodle bar tender. Sora reached into his pocket to find that all of his munny had been changed into yen. They ate there ramen and talked. "So, have you noticed that the only people that can see us are the people that work at shops? asked Kairi.

"Yeah."

"I guess that's supposed to be part of the game that we're playing."

"It's a good thing that we can shop or I'd still be hungry."

Kiari giggled again. As they left the restaurant they got another text. "Help AMX get more popular and sell more music. Fail, and face erasure- The Reapers" The timer appeared on their hands again. "Ouch!" they cried. "So we have to advertise for a CD store. Okay, but how do we do that when no one can see us." pointed out Kairi. Another one of those men with the gray hooded jackets and bandannas walked up to them. "Key words will be saved in your cell phones and you can imprint them into people's minds." Sora looked at him. "Imprint?" he asked. "If you focus on someone and think of a key word then they will think about that word." answered the man.

"Okay, but what word is the key word?" asked Kairi but the gray clothed man was gone. "You should try to read people's minds with the player pin." she suggested. "The black one with the skull on it?" asked Sora. "Yup." answered Kairi. They waited for a while but nothing happened. "Remember to focus." said Kairi. "Focus… Focus." he repeated.

_Shibuya is so crowded, I can't get anywhere without tripping over someone._

_Aww, I just dropped my chili dog, a lot of people would get another one but not me! I go by the three second rule._

_AMX hasn't been doing very well, I feel kind of bad for them. They should advertise more. They could have a poster or commercial or something saying "AMX has the most amazing music ever." that would probably make it way more popular._

Sora checked his phone. The sentence "AMX has the most amazing music ever." was saved in it. "I got it!" he said. "Yes!" cheered Kairi. "Try imprinting it now." she said. "Okay, focus… focus." Sora said again. He thought of the sentenceand focused on someone.

_Amazing CD's huh? I think I'll pick one up._

Then he focused on another person and thought of the sentence.

_AMX is that music place, I think. I'll go by there today._

He focused on more and more people thinking of it.

_That's a good idea; I think I'll go there soon. It's the only store I haven't been to in all of Shibuya._

_Oh, yeah that CD store. I'll check it out._

_I love music, I'm so going there._

"Okay, I think that will do." said Sora when he was done imprinting. "Let's go see how popular we made it." Kiari said. When they got to AMX they weren't even able to get in the store it was so crowded. "I think it worked." said Sora. The timer on their hands disappeared.

XXX

As Neku was walking out of the castle the sky started to turn black and the shadowy creatures called heartless appeared. He heard Donald quack loudly and Goofy yelp. Neku turned around and ran through the castle until he found them. They were cornered by them. Neku stabbed one in the back with the keyblade. "Neku!" said Donald and Goofy with joy. A heartless with a spear slashed Neku's arm. Blood dripped from it. "Ouch!" he screamed. He clenched his arm. "Thunder!" yelled Donald. A bolt of thunder shot down at the heartless. Usually Neku would be really surprised that a bolt of lightning appeared out of nowhere but he has seen some pretty weird stuff lately so he didn't find it that hard to believe.

When they finished off all of the heartless they ran to see if the king was alright but he was gone. "The heartless must have gotten him." said Donald. Neku notice that Mr. H was gone too but he didn't think that the heartless got him. "We have to find the king! We'll go with you Neku and we can all search for him." said Donald. "And my friends." said Neku. "Sure." said Donald sarcastically. "Hey! If you don't want to help me, then don't! I won't help you ether." said Neku. "Okay, okay. We'll help you out too." Donald promised. "All for one and one for all?" said Goofy. "All for one and one for all." Donald said. "All for one and one for all." Neku repeated hesitantly.


	3. Chapter 3

Neku, Donald, and Goofy landed in a place called Wonder land. "Late, late, I'm going to be late!" said a panicking rabbit that was running by. "What was that about?" said Neku. "Let's start looking around." said Donald. They came to a room with a table that had to cans of liquid on top of it. Neku decided to drink one of them. "No! Don't-" Donald and Goofy started to say. Then they started shrinking. "What the-?" said Neku worried and confused. "It's okay, just go up and drink the other one." said Donald. "Yeah Sora drank that once before." Neku looked at them. "Who's Sora?" he asked. "A friend of ours. answered Goofy.

Neku tried to climb the chair but slipped off. Neku sighed. "How am I supposed to get up there?" he asked. "Yo, Phones! That you?" shouted a booming voice. Neku looked up. "Beat!" said Neku. Beat picked him up with his hand. He laughed. "Why 'ya so small?" he asked. "Just put me on top of that table." said Neku. Beat did so and Neku gulped down the other drink. They grew back to normal size. "Hey, Phones I'm glad to see you! Rhyme and I have been trying to get out of this place for a while now." Beat said. "We have a ship." said Neku. "Man, this is great! Let me get Rhyme and we'll go." said Beat. "Actually, we have to find King Mickey." said Donald. "King Mickey?" asked Beat. Neku filled him in on what they were doing. "Oh, well I guess I'll help too." said Beat. "Is Shiki here too?" asked Neku. "I don't know but we'll look for her 'aight?" Beat said. "Neku, you should take this. You will be able to use a fire spell." Neku took it.

"Come on Rhyme let's follow them." said Beat when they entered the forest. Rhyme was with a little blonde girl. "Check it out, Rhyme made a new friend." said Beat. "Okay. Bye Alice." said Rhyme. "Bye." said the girl that appeared to be named Alice. They started to search for Shiki and the king in the forest. Then heartless appeared. "Heartless?" asked Beat. "Yeah." said Neku. Then they attacked. "Get behind me Rhyme." ordered Beat. Neku jumped in the air and hit one of them on the back of the head. Beat used his and skateboard to attack. "Ready for a beat down?" said Beat. He got on his skateboard and smashed it into them. Donald used his magic and Goofy used his shield.

When all of the heartless were gone they continued to look around but weren't able to find them. Neku looked down and sighed. "Don't worry man, we'll find her." Beat assured him. They headed back to the gummi ship but were stopped when Beat drank out of one of the cups on the table. "No, Beat don't-" started Neku. They all shrunk. "So this is why you were so small." Then a huge red and black thing with yellow trim that seemed to be some kind of heartless appeared in front of them. "Another heartless!" said Donald. Neku ran up to it and started to slash it with the giant key called the keyblade.

The huge heartless shot fire at him. Neku fell to the ground. "Use the spell I gave you!" said Donald. "Fire!" yelled Neku pointing the huge key at the heartless. A flame flew out of it. The heartless threw its long arm at Neku, causing him to fly across the room. "#%% you heartless!" screamed Beat jumping into the air and throwing his fist into its stomach. It fell to the ground making a loud crashing sound.

"You aight?" asked Beat walking over to Neku. "Yeah it's just a little cut said Neku. His fore head was bloody. He held his head where the cut was. "_Cure_!" said Donald. Then the cut on his head and the one on his arm closed up. "Thanks." muttered Neku. "Come on man; let's get back to the ship." Beat said.

XXX

Sora and Kairi woke up in a different place again. "The scramble crossing again…" said Kairi. The mission isn't here yet so… do you think we can go shopping, at least until we get the mission?" asked Kairi. "Um, sure. I guess so." answered Sora. They walked to the 104 building. "Ohh that is such a cute top and those shoe… Oh! And that jacket! said Kairi. _I think Kairi's gone a little shopping crazy…_ thought Sora. "Sora, why don't you browse around?" she asked. "Um, well-" he started to say."Come on!" she said pulling him to the men's section.

After about thirty minutes of shopping they got a text. "Win the Tin pin challenge at Molco. Fail, and face erasure. –The Reapers" is what it said. "I think Tin pin is a game that you play with pins." said Kairi. "Let's head to Molco." said Sora. There were so many people lined up for the tournament that the line went outside. "How are we going to get in there?" asked the reddish-brownish haired girl.

"Only four more entries can be made!" said the guy taking the entries. Everyone walked away except the four people at the front of the line. "Maybe if pay them." suggestedSora. They walked up to the four at the front. "For three hundred yen will you give me your spot?" asked the brunet boy. "No way, man I'm so pumped for this contest!" answered the man. "He asked the rest of them all answering no.

Sora pleaded to them. "Please we **need** to get in or we will die!" he said most literally. But all of the answers were the same: a big fat no**.** Sora sighed. "I've got an idea but it's only because people are being so stubborn." he said. The two teenagers walked out of the store. The brown haired boy pulled out a pin with an image of a hand on it. He used the pin's special ability to take the last person out of line and throw him out of the Molco shopping department. No one noticed. Sora and Kairi quickly ran to the line of people and entered.

XXX

Donald drove the ship to another world that was called Olympus coliseum and they looked around but still had no luck but they did train a little bit there. Neku also learned a spell called blizzard. They looked around in a few more worlds not finding ether of them.

Then they came to a world called Twilight Town. "Hey, you all can go ahead. I'm feeling tired. I'll meet up with you guys later." said Neku. "That's aight phones. Catch you later." said Beat. Neku came to an open space with a few benches that he was hearing some people call the sand lot. He sat on a bench, pulled on his head phones, and turned up the music.

Then a guy with blonde hair, wearing a dark colored beanie hat, white vest and a dark under shirt that showed his belly button, and had a scar across his face came up to Neku. "Hey, what are you doing here?" said the guy rudely. Neku didn't hear him because the music was too loud that he was listening to. "Hey! I asked you a question!" said the blonde haired guy.

He said it so loud the Neku could here faintly through the loud music. The orange haired boy looked up. "What do want?" he said. "You here to pick a fight y'know?" asked a buff-looking guy behind him with black hair and was wearing an orange and black shirt. "What?" asked Neku. "Let's get down to it." said a girl with white hair and wearing a purple shirt.

"Whatever." said Neku walking away. "No, no. You can't walk away from this fight now." said the blonde haired guy." he pulled onto the back of Neku's shirt. "What the- Lemme go!" said Neku. "This fight is inevitable now." said the white haired girl. The blonde boy threw him to the ground while the black haired one punched him.

"Hey! What's goin' on here?" shouted Beat as he walked into the sand lot that now had turned into a battle field. The three of them looked at Beat. He noticed that Neku's face was bloody. Then Beat's face turned tense as he walked up to the three. "You better get ready for a beat down!!" shouted Beat in their faces. Then he punched the blonde one in the stomach and pushed the black haired one off of Neku and punched him in the face.

The three of them got into their battling poses. "So ya want more?" asked Beat. They were about to kill each other when Rhyme stepped in the middle. They came to a halt. Then Rhyme took Beat and Neku's hands and she pulled them away. "We have to focus on the real problem, if we spend too much time on little problems we'll never find them… You know what they say: Haste makes waste." she said.

"So where should we look next?" asked Beat. "Well, we've looked all around here so I thought we should take the train to Sunset hill." said Rhyme. "Aight! Let's go!" said Beat enthusiastically. The three of them ran to the train station and met up with Donald and Goofy. When they got to Sunset hill they immediately started to look around.

"You know, I've heard strange rumors about this place." said Rhyme. "Like what?" asked Neku. "Like there are supposedly these balls that come out of walls, and a bag that move on its own and neither of these things seem to have an explanation." explained Rhyme, a little on the nervous side. "Hmm." said Neku hardly paying attention anymore.

"Still nothing…" said Neku glumly when they finished searching. Beat trying to change the subject suggested looking for the unexplained event happening there for a little bit. "Are you sure that's such a good idea? We shouldn't waste time." pointed out Rhyme. "Aww, come on, just for a little while." said Beat.

"Alright but just for a little bit." said Rhyme. The five of them walked around the town. "What wall was it that the-" A ball flew and hit him in the face. "What the-" said Beat puzzled. They looked in the direction that the ball came from and ended up at a dead end. Neku felt the wall. Weird it just looks like a wall…" he said. Then another ball came out of the wall and hit him in the chest. Their eyes opened wide.

Neku could imagine Shiki going "Omigosh!" right about now. "L-Let's get outa here!" said Beat. What's wrong Beat, are you _scared_." said Neku. "No! I'm just worried that Rhyme might be." Argued Beat. Rhyme looked up at him. "Actually I'm not scared any more. It's really kind of interesting." she said. "Whatever, I'm bored. Let's go!" demanded Beat. Neku smirked.

"So do you want to check out the moving bag." asked Neku. "No thanks man." answered Beat. They started to walk back to the gummi ship when they heard a voice. "Hey, we never finished our fight." said the voice. They looked back. It was the blonde guy from before. "I told you before: You can't walk away from this fight." he said. "I repeat: This fight is inevitable." said the white haired girl. "Yeah, y'know!" said the buff guy with the black hair.

"I'm gonna punch your faces in if ya don't quit botherin' us!" warned Beat. "Yeah?" taunted the blonde guy. "Yeah!" Beat reassured him. "Beat no!" said Rhyme. "I'm sorry, little girl but we have some unfinished business to take care of him." said the beanie hat guy, pushing Rhyme to the ground. Beat's face turned red and tenser than before. This was almost the angriest that Neku had seen Beat.

Beat stayed silent for a little while. "Now you have gone too far." he said. Then he punched the blonde in the face. The guy fell down on his back. "Seifer!" said the black haired one. Then he turned to Beat and threw a punch at him. Beat blocked it with his skateboard and knocked him to the ground. He looked back and the girl was gone (not that Beat would have done anything to her but tell her to back off). Beat pick Rhyme up from the ground. _Some big brother I am. I let my own little sister get hurt._ Beat thought to himself. "I'm sorry Rhyme…" he said with sorrow in his voice. They got in the ship and drove it another world.

XXX

Sora got out his pins as the tournament started. "Is everyone ready to slam?" said the announcer. "Yeah!" cheered the crowed. Sora watched the other competitors. _All of these players look really experienced and I've never even played before. I don't even think I know the rules. _thought the brown haired teen. An energetic-looking kid with a bandage on his cheek ran into him. "Oh, sorry! I need to get a better view of the game. Hey are you new to tin pin?" asked the kid. "Um, yeah. How did you know?" asked Sora. "You just look like it." answered the kid.

"Let me show you how to play." he volunteered. "By the way my name's Shooter." he added. He started to flick his pins and knock Sora's off the table that they were playing on. The game was so fast he didn't even know who know won. "That's how it's played. See you!" said the kid dashing away closer to the front. _Okay, I think I'm getting a little bit better._ Sora thought to himself. Then he heard his name announced and worked his way to the front of the crowd.

"It's time to slam!!" said the announcer. Sora put a pin on the table and flicked it. It ended up knocking his opponent's off the table. "Go Sora!!" yelled Kairi. He won the first three matches and then a familiar face came to the tournament table. _It's that kid from before. _thought Sora. After the announcer was done talking Sora flicked his pin but before it even got across the table but something stopped it.

"Huh?" said Sora in confusion. "The winner is… Shuto Dan!!!" said the announcer. "Actually people call me Shooter." said Shooter in the microphone. _What happened? _thought Sora. Then a white wave-y haired teen ager wearing a white short sleeved button up shirt came up to the announcer and asked a question. The announcer shook his head. Then the white haired teen closed his eyes and made his face look like Sora's when he's concentrating on reading someone's or mind or imprinting.

"Okay, we have a new contestant!" said the announcer. The match was over even faster than Sora and Shooter's match. "We have a new champion!!!" the announcer almost shouted. The announcer gave him the prize: a solid gold pin. Then the teen in the white shirt walked up to Sora and put the pin in his hand. "What is this for?" asked Sora but the white clad teen was gone.

"What the-" said Sora. "There you are, what are we going to do, we didn't win- Oh? You have the pin that the winner won." said Kairi running up to him. "How did you manage that?" she asked. "He just gave it to me." he answered. The timer on their hands went away. "We must've just needed the pin." said Sora.

They walked out of Molco with smiles on their faces. Then something happened… _Sora you lazy bum!_ "Huh? Why did you say that?" asked Sora. "Say what?" asked Kairi innocently. "Oh, never mind…" he said. Sora doubled over screaming in pain. "What is it, Sora?" asked Kairi franticly. _I knew I'd find you snoozing down here._

_It's a thalassa lucky charm!_

_Let's go, just the two of us!_

_I need to find Kairi!_

_Take my lucky thalassa charm!_

_I'll come to you, I promise!_

_I know you will!_

_Kairi…_

Sora held his head. "Are you alright? Sora. Sora! Please answer me!" pleaded Kairi. "Unh, I- I think I'm alright." said Sora. "Oh! You're alright!" cheered Kairi. "Yeah…" said Sora. "_Did I just… remember something. I remember when I first woke up at the Scramble crossing I remembered nothing but now…"_


End file.
